


Morning Glory

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Glory Hole, Kinktober, M/M, Unsafe Sex, Unsanitary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: Richie did his business as quickly as he could and was about to go wash his hands when he noticed a hole next to the toilet paper dispenser.A fucking glory hole. He justhadto bend down and check it out. He'd never seen one in actual real life.Of course he had forgotten that there was someone else in the other stall, so he was taken aback when he was met with a fucking dick.





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> this is set just as richie's comedy career is starting so i'd say it's set probably around 2002-ish?

Richie knew if he ever wanted to sell out theaters, he had to do his time in these dingy clubs, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. Don't get him wrong; he loved how personal the shows were. He could hear every heckle and immediately fire back a good zinger. He could meet up with people who enjoyed the show and talk to them as they all enjoyed relatively well price drinks. But then after a couple shots and far too many beers, Richie would be heading to the bathroom, and the bathrooms...

That's one of the things he could not stand.

They were absolutely disgusting, and if _he_ was saying that, you know they were bad.

This club's bathroom had one urinal and two stalls, which first of all was fucking stupid, and the urinal was out of order and the one stall was occupied. So Richie was forced to use the other stall, which looked as if it hadn't been cleaned since the club had opened back in the 80s. Richie did his business as quickly as he could and was about to go wash his hands when he noticed a hole next to the toilet paper dispenser.

A fucking glory hole. He just _had_ to bend down and check it out. He'd never seen one in actual real life.

Of course he had forgotten that there was someone else in the other stall, so he was taken aback when he was met with a fucking dick.

"Oh, hey there partner," he said as he fell right onto his ass.

"Why do you sound like a cowboy?" the other person scoffed.

"I was just surprised there for a second. I didn't think people like actually did this kind of shit."

"Well, if you aren't here to suck cock, think you can hurry it up?"

Now Richie shouldn't have found the guy's impatience so adorable but, as he watched his almost pristine shoes tap against the dirty floor, he felt his heart soaring. Okay, and his dick swelling.

"Hey now. I didn't say I wasn't interested. I'm totally on board now. So," Richie continued, putting on his best cowboy voice, "get on over here, partner, and I'll give you the ride of your life."

"I changed my mind," the guy said, but his cock was back through the glory hole. "You're absolutely awful. I'll wait for someone else."

"You're funny," Richie said. "Not as funny as me, of course."

He pushed himself up onto his knees, took the guy's cock into his mouth, and whatever retort the funny man had died on his lips. He moaned quietly as Richie started bobbing his head. It was super awkward at first. His nose kept hitting the panel between the stalls and it was actually rather painful and he couldn't exactly use his hand to help things along, but he was still determined to make the best of it. He was at least able to tease the guy with his tongue, constantly pulling almost all the way off, and tonguing the slit of his head, before going back down and swallowing around him. If the noises the guy was making were any indication, it was more than enough to prove that Richie could give one hell of a blow job.

Richie reached down and unzipped his jeans so he could offer his own poor, neglected cock some relief. Next thing he knew, the guy was harshly fucking his cock into his mouth.

"Are you... are you touching yourself?" he asked breathlessly.

"Not yet," Richie said as he pulled back for a moment. "You want me to get off on your dick in my mouth?"

"God, yes."

"You got it, buckaroo. But that means you owe me a blow job some other time."

"Um, okay?"

Richie dragged his tongue up and down the guy's cock before bobbing his head down once more. As he picked up his pace, he reached into his boxers and brought his cock out. He moaned around the guy as he started pumping himself as fast as his mouth was moving. It was probably a little too rough, since he had no lube and hadn't even at least licked his hand, but Richie couldn't even care because the guy's hips started moving again. He was fucking Richie's mouth so hard that the panel between the stalls was shaking, and Richie was a little afraid that it might fucking fall on him. But then he realized he was also so turned on but how desperate the guy was that his fear flew right out the window.

Which of course, the bathroom didn't even have a fucking window.

"I'm getting close," the guy said.

Richie hummed around him in answer. The guy kept moving at his harsh pace and Richie knew he wouldn't be able to talk without a rasp for at least a whole day. God, did he love it. He started to come, splattering over the disgusting floor, and the guy must have seen because he cursed as he started to come himself. Richie swallowed despite a little voice in the back of his head telling him that was a terrible idea. The tequila, of course, told him otherwise. The tequila was like, 'God, that's fucking hot.'

Which was what Richie said once he let the guy's cock fall from his lips, and his voice _was_ so raspy, he barely recognized it.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was."

He bent down, then, using some toilet paper to try and clean up the mess Richie had made. Richie didn't give a shit about that. He wanted to see his face, but he still couldn't. So, naturally, he shimmied over to the other stall.

"Well, howdy partner," he said and the guy jumped.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, hand resting over his heart. Over his... amazing pecs, actually. Thank you tight tee shirt. "The floor is crawling with germs, and you're just laying on it?"

"I don't think you really should be complaining about that considering what we just did, handsome," Richie pointed out. "Anyway, I'd brave all the germs to have seen your face. You're beautiful."

"Shut up," the guy mumbled as he went back to cleaning. Like it really mattered.

"Once you get to know me, you'll realize I don't really shut up. I'm Richie, by the way. What should I call you? Besides my future husband?"

"You are _so_ weird," the guy said, shaking his head, but he did tack on, "Eddie."

"Eddie," Richie said, trying the name out. It felt so good. "Eddie, I know we just hooked up in one of the grossest bathrooms I've ever seen, but would you do the honor of going out with me sometime?"

"How about you just buy me a drink at the bar?"

Richie smiled.

"Sure thing, sweetheart."


End file.
